A Surfer’s Sickness
by HollyHook
Summary: Just a collection of Tanner-Centric SickFic Oneshots...


**A/N: TEEN BEACH MOVIE ONESHOT COLLECTION OF TANNER SICKFICS.**

**1\. BUTCHY and TANNER**

**(NOTE: Butchy's dialouge is written with grammar mistakes on purpose because that's how he talks... like for example, "Soifer" is Surfer and he might say something like "you's alright?" Or "peoples" instead of people...)**

**Also: all of these stories take place in the movie world. (Wet Side Story)**

Butchy parked his motorcycle outside of Big Mommas and strutted inside. The surfer/biker hangout was crowded with surfers and bikers alike. His eyes darted around the room looking for his fellow bikers. After a minute, he finally set his attention on CheeChee, Struts and the others. He starts the (not very) long walk over to the other side of the diner. On his way though, he hears someone groaning in pain. He recognizes that voice as Tanner and glances up to lay eyes on the skinny surfer. He completely forgets about the biker gang waiting for him when he sees Tanner, who's sitting alone, head in his hand, groaning, with his other hand cradling his stomach. Butchy approaches the younger boy and sits down across from him. Tanner looks up and uses all of his power to half smile.

"You's feeling okay Tanner?"

Butchy said, accent heavy.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Tanner lied.

"Is you sure?

"No..."

Tanner sighed

"What's going on soifer dude?"

"I don't feel good..."

"Wells that much is obvious... what's the problem?"

Tanner wasn't sure why he was so comfortable talking to Butchy, he just was.

"Well, my head hurts and my stomach **really **hurts..."

After Tanner explained his pain to the bike he let out a loud groan.

"Does you need to go home Tanner?"

"I..Maybe..."

But when Tanner stood up, he instantly collapsed back down into his chair. He just didn't have the strength to get up and walk around right now.

"You know what?"

Butchy said with a half smile,

"I'll take you home."

Butchy picked Tanner up "bridal style" and carried him out to his bike. Butchy swung his leg over the seat and positioned himself comfortably on the bike. He placed Tanner on his lap so he was facing Butchy. Tanner's legs were around Butchy's waist and his head was on Butchy's shoulder.

"So, where's is it I'm supposed to be going?" Butchy asked, confused.

"There's a house over towards the end of the beach just a couple miles from here."

Tanner said tiredly while pointing in a direction.

"Okay, just tell me when to stop."

Butchy suggested, unsure of this plan.

Butchy's bike roared to life and they started down the beach. Tanner put his hands around Butchy's shoulders. He felt sleepy and sick. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep on Butchy's lap. Butchy looked over and realized Tanner was asleep. Butchy wasn't sure which house to stop at because Tanner wasn't in a condition to tell him, So Butchy kept driving down the beach until he pulled into his own garage. He lifted Tanner up and carried him inside and laid him down on the couch. Tanner opened his eyes when he hit the couch. Tanner had been in this house before, seeing as he was dating Butchy's sister but he wasn't sure why he was here now.

"Butchy?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you were taking me home?"

"I know, but I decided to bring you here so I can keep an eye on you."

"Mmm" Tanner said as he rolled over into his stomach.

Butchy sat down on the couch and could tell Tanner was running a fever. He was radiating heat. Tanner was shivering from overheating.

"Butchy?"

Tanner whined,

"I'm cold..."

Butchy nodded and opened the door. Tanner lifted his head up and looked at Butchy,

"Where are you going?"

Tanner questioned.

"You says yous is cold right?"

"Yeah?"

"So I'm gonna go get a blanket."

Tanner nodded and laid his head back down. Butchy went into a closet in the hallway and pulled out one of Lela's old comforters. It was pink and had a flower design. It wasn't the best option but it's all he had right now. He walked back into the living room and found Tanner in an even worse shape then before. Tanner was covered in sweat now, his eyes watering. Butchy felt some weird feeling overcome him. Like, Sympathy? He tossed the blanket down on Tanner and sat down on the couch next to him. Tanner looked up and smiled at Butchy. Butchy lifted Tanner onto his lap. Tanner felt safe in Butchy's strong arms. He rested his head on Butchy's chest. After a minute, Tanner fell asleep. Butchy wrapped his arms around the sick boy's feverish body. In a flash, Butchy fell asleep too. A few hours passed and the sun started to go down. Tanner's head started pounding, causing the surfer boy to wake up. He realized he was still in Butchy's lap. Due to the movement of Tanner, the leather wrapped biker woke up now.

"Hey Tanner, you's felling better?"

"A little..."

Tanner said with an airhead smile.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

Butchy just smiled.

**A/N: I miss Teen Beach Movie!!! Tell me what you thought!!! Did you like it??? More soon if you want!!! Who's your favorite character in the movie? Mine is Tanner!! But I also like Lela!!! Most likely a Mack and Tanner SickFic next chapter!!! **


End file.
